


I Helped

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Peter, Character Death, Gen, Murder, Peter-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has finally pushed Lydia to a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Helped

**Author's Note:**

> Based of an AU I saw on tumblr where Lydia got her revenge. I know it's short and rushed but I relaly enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was Friday night, and Peter had finally settled in for the night. The lights had been turned off, and he sat in his chair, alone, staring out at the moon as it crossed the horizon. Tonight it was not full, but it still caught his attention. The crescent climbed the sky grinning back at him, like that ever so annoying cat in Alice in Wonderland. Slowly he drummed his fingers on the arm of his leather chair, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Yet, nothing did. No footsteps, not howls, no phone calls. Alone Peter sat staring, thinking, and planning the demise of all who opposed him.

 

Click.Clack.Click.

   

Peter’s head whipped towards the door, and before the person even had a chance to knock he was at the door throwing it wide open. Peter’s eyes gazed down on the redheaded child before him. With a dazed look, Lydia’s eyes meet Peter’s.

   

“Can I help you?” Peter asked. Lydia just stared at him, arms shaking at her sides. He raised an eyebrow moving out of the way to let her in. His eyes scanned the hallway before he shut the door. She seemed to have come alone, but Peter could never be too careful when it came to Lydia.

 

“Peter…I think….I think I did something. Something…bad,” Lydia struggled to force the words out. Peter just watched her, as she shuffled back and forth across his floor muttering something to herself about strings and voices. For a moment, he found this highly amusing, watching her going crazy from his bite, but then the amusement faded and turned to annoyance. He grabbed her their eye’s locking.

 

“Lydia, sit,” He commanded, pointing to the chair he had vacated to let her in the door. Lydia nodded as she walked over to the chair. She sat down on the edge gripping her knees tightly as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

   

“I think I may have hurt someone. I think I may have really hurt someone,” She said taking deep breaths yet again. Peter didn’t believe this one bit. Lydia was a Banshee not a killer. Then again, things could have changed for her. If she wasn’t stable enough he knew, the voices could drive her mad.

   

“Okay, so you think you hurt someone,” Peter said slowly, walking closer. He towered over her for a moment before leaning down to get on eye level with her, “Who?”

   

“You,” Lydia whispered. Peter looked at her, for a moment he wanted to laugh. He wanted to tell her she was stupid, and childish, but he didn’t. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as his eyes darted around the room.

 

“You think you hurt me?” He asked, cautiously. If he was the one she hurt, then it was highly probable this was a ruse. He knew she wasn’t weak; she had the guts of a man when it came down to it. If she wanted to, she could and would hurt him.

   

“I don’t think Peter I know,” Lydia said, standing up. Peter stepped back looking at her for a moment. Her eyes were wild, not with rage or anger, but with fear. She was scared she had hurt him. No, she was scared that she had become a monster, a murder. She was Lydia Martin a woman who stood with her head held high, not a murder.

   

“Well, you obviously didn’t hurt me,’ Peter said, holding his arms out. Her eyes darted over him as she stepped closer to him. Her hand grazed along his skin starting at his shoulders and working down to his stomach.

   

“Then what is this?” Lydia asked. A sharp pain exploded in Peter’s side. His eyes darted to her. There were six fingers on her left hand that was still on his right shoulder. This was a dream just a dream.

   

Peter dropped his knee’s his eyes glowing blue as he dug his nails into his legs. His head was spinning around him as he closed his eyes tightly. The dream vanishing in a moment as he hit reality with a hard thump to the floor. His hand still held his side and the strong scent of iron filled the air.

   

“Lydia, what did you do?” He groaned out. He could feel the wolfsbane crawling through his veins. Lydia looked down at him from where she stood. Her hands still gripped tightly around the gun as she kept it pointed at him.

   

“I helped,” She whispered, her hands shaking now, "I finally helped," Lydia muttered as the gun slipped from her fingers. She stood there looking at him, watching him as he struggled against the yellow poison in his veins.

   

“Lydia, darling you can’t do this,” He said, pushing himself up. His eyes glowing blue as his body tried to fight against the wolfsbane. He managed to get to a standing position taking deep breaths as he did.

 

“I can, and I did,” Lydia snapped looking at him, “You’ve done nothing but hurt us. You drove me crazy. You bit Scott. You sent assassins after each and every one of us. Now you won’t be able to hurt us anymore,” She said a smug look crossing her face. Her eyes lighting with a fire that Peter had never seen before.

 

“I did it out of necessity,” Peter growled, feeling his heart pounding. He could hear it in his ears; his vision was blurring, but he wasn’t going to stop. He wasn’t going to die.

 

“I don’t care. You can’t hurt us anymore Peter,” Lydia said, pursing her lips as Peter fell to the floor. His body lay still his breathing slowed to a shallow rhythm. His eyes staring up at her.

   

“I did it….I did it for…”

   

“Power” Lydia finished.


End file.
